dragonstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Explosion Of Fate - Chapter 01
This is chapter 01 of Explosion Of Fate. Enjoy. Explosion Of Fate - Chapter 01 The city of Kaka has been blown up by a bomb. The explosions were meant to kill the dragons that lived in the city: the Kaka Tribe. Plum, a four year old dragon, warned the city to escape, but failed to do so herself. Luckily, Mitch, her older brother, came and saved her and his grandmother, Serena. Mitch landed near a canyon with the rest of the city, not realizing the bombs were there as well. Not knowing of these bombs, he went back into his human form. As the explosions came, he quickly turned into his dragon form and grabbed Serena and Plum, but was hit by the explosion, making him unconscious. "Mitch, wake up!" Plum pleaded, fearing that he was killed. Plum was in her dragon form and doesn't know how to get out of it. Mitch groaned, then he woke up. He felt a lot of pain as he turned back into his human form. He chuckled as Plum jumped to him. "Mitch! You're alive!" she screamed in happiness. "Yeah. Hey, turn back into your human form. Looking at your age, you'll collapse any second." "Huh? I don't know how." Staying in their dragon forms are exhausting for them, and Plum accidentally switched into this form, not knowing how to switch back. "Do the same thing you did as you changed into this form." Plum made weird sounds and noises for a while, but eventually turned back into her human form. "Erk" groaned a voice behind them. Plum and Mitch turned around to see their grandmother waking up. She took out a cane from behind her robe and walked up to her grandchildren. "What's going on she asked?" Plum excitedly hopped up and down and said, "Mitch saved us from the explosion!" "But where are we now?" "We seem to be in a cave," assumed Mitch. "No!" cried Plum. "You were asleep when we entered. How could you've known? We're in the canyon by the huts." Serena seemed to be in shock. "Asleep! Does that mean you've..." "Yes," Mitch said sadly. "I was hit by the explosion and I was in pain in my dragon form. In the few seconds I was in that form, my back felt like it was on fire and my limbs ached. My tail was burned to a crisp and my wings can't fly." "So are we trapped in here?" asked Plum. "Mitch can't fly." Serena chuckled, "Are you forgetting about me? This old bag of bones can probably do something." Serena switched into her dragon form. The dragon was extremely wrinkled. Plum climbed on, followed by Mitch. She opened her wings, but then realized she couldn't flap them due to the close space between the walls. "It was a nice try," she said as she turned back into her human form. "What do we do now?" "We keep on going," said Mitch as he pointed to the canyon's path. The dragons walked for hours in the rocky terrain. Serena, being an old lady, was carried by Mitch and Plum. They hoped to find a way to exit the canyon because hunger was quickly going to strike them. "Hey look!" cried Plum. "It's Astrin, from next door!" A small boy, about the age of Plum, lied on the floor. Astrin was shivering because he was stripped. "Plum!" he shouted as he saw her and ran up to her. Plum took off her coat and made Astrin wear it. "Where are your clothes?" asked Serena. "The older dragons attacked the younger ones, fighting over food and clothing. I was pushed into this canyon and attempted to fly when I switched to my dragon form." Mitch patted his head and said, "You're too young to be in your dragon form. You can't fly and will only hurt yourself." Astrin's eyes filled with tears and sobbed into Mitch's arms, "I'm sorry! It was instinct! I won't do it again!" "Don't worry," said Mitch. "We can check out your injury later. We have to escape this place first. Do you know where the older dragons have gone?" Astrin shook his head up and down. "They went towards the opposite side of the beach. I saw them fly over this canyon; although, I saw one of them struggling to stand as he turned into his dragon form." "That's common," said Mitch. "We don't enter our dragon forms often because it exhausting to. Maintaining balance is difficult in this form, until you became eighteen and they teach you how to do stuff as a dragon. Hey wait! That means the older dragon couldn't possibly gone to far. Plum, scream again!" Plum walked to the wall and screamed, "Help!" The shadow of a dragon blocked the light from the sun. Mitch and Astrin quickly recognized her as Elise. "Sister!" cried Astrin. The dragon turned into her human form and landed in the canyon. She ran up to Astrin and cried, "I've been looking all over for you. I'm so sorry for what my peers done." Serena coughed to get her attention. Then she angrily said, "You are in a lot of trouble! A month of house arrest? No. Two months? Maybe. Half a year? Yes! And now there are five of us stuck in this canyon." To Be Continued To read more of Explosion Of Fate, please see Explosion Of Fate - Chapter 02.